La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut
by Daya-x
Summary: Quand Hanabi vit enfin tout le malheur que sa sœur a autrefois enduré, elle décide de ne pas se laisser piétiner. Car elle n'est pas Hinata. Car elle ne sera jamais Hinata. Car la jalousie est le meilleur motif de vengeance qui soit.


**La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut.**

Une porte qui claque, des rires aux éclats, des baisers sonores. Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, des sacs qui tombent, une porte qui s'ouvre.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

« Hanabiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Ouais, c'est moi. C'toujours bien que tu te rappelles de mon prénom.

« Ma petite sœur préféréééééée ! »

T'en as qu'une, idiote.

« Où es-tuuuu ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Tu vas a-do-rer. »

Si c'est pour être comme celui de Noël, garde-le. Tes cochonneries, j'en ai pas besoin.

« Tiens, ouvre-le ! »

Ma sœur affiche un sourire niais en me tendant son cadeau enveloppé de papier rose fluo. Ça commence déjà mal, je déteste le rose. Fluo, en plus. Elle veut me crever les yeux ou quoi ?

Elle trépigne d'impatience en me regardant. Elle y tient vraiment, on dirait.

Désolée, frangine, mais j'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

Je m'empare brusquement de son paquet rectangulaire et déchire le papier sans ménagement. Adieu emballage moche, tu n'es plus maintenant.

Bon sang, c'est quoi cette horreur !

Je fixe mon présent. C'est une poupée. Une poupée ! Mais elle croit que j'ai quel âge, au juste ? Cinq ans ? Merde !

« Alors, elle te plaît ? J'ai pensé à toi en la voyant. Tu te souviens, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais folle de ce genre de choses ! Tu les collectionnais, même ! Tu te rappelles la crise énorme que tu as piqué à Père pour avoir cette poupée, celle qui était unique au monde ? »

Ça remonte à une éternité, ça ! C'est plus du tout d'actualité !

« Hana... »

Elle est coupée par son mec qui l'embrasse en arrivant par derrière. Hinata se retourne et se colle un peu plus contre lui, un air béat sur le visage. Il tire quelques coups de sa clope et souffle la fumée devant lui, soit pile dans mon visage. Super. Quel type agréable !

Il a des cheveux noirs coiffés comme un hérisson, des yeux froids et inexpressifs et une allure à faire tomber toutes les midinettes. Et pour couronner le tout, une senteur de lotion après rasage tellement forte qu'elle me donne envie de vomir. Sans parler de son haleine qui empeste à plein nez la cigarette ! Dégoûtant. C'est le meilleur terme qui me vient à l'esprit en pensant à ce cher Sasuke.

Mon « beau-frère » chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de ma sœur qui rougit furieusement. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et la pousse doucement, mais avec empressement hors de ma chambre. Elle jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et me mime un « Je t'aime » du bout des lèvres.

Mon cœur se serre un peu et mon expression s'adoucit un instant. Mais rien qu'un instant, hein. Pas plus.

J'ai un masque impénétrable à entretenir, moi. Une carapace indestructible. Une armure pour cacher ma vulnérabilité de gamine.

Pour me protéger des inconnus.

Pour me protéger de mes proches.

Pour me protéger du monde entier.

Mais surtout, de moi-même.

Calée confortablement dans mon fauteuil, j'aperçois un serviteur qui s'approche, mains croisées derrière le dos. Il s'incline respectueusement devant moi et garde la tête baissée tout au long de notre échange. Il me déclare d'un ton humble que Père me convoque dans son bureau. Dieu que je déteste ces politesses exagérées et Dieu que je hais les requêtes de mon paternel. Quand ça arrive, c'est toujours mauvais signe.

Je me recoiffe un peu les cheveux avec ma main droite et ajuste mon chemisier qui était légèrement de travers. Je secoue ma jupe porte-feuille et repasse un coup de mascara et de gloss. Je me dois d'être _présentable_ pour Père. Mouais.

Mes petits talons claquent sur le carrelage. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Encore un peu et j'y suis.

La large porte en bois de rose se dresse devant moi. Je saisis la poignée en or et la tire vers moi. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur et l'entêtante odeur d'encens emplit mes narines. Mon père n'est pas là, alors je patiente un peu en regardant par les baies vitrées.

La vue sur le centre-ville de Konoha est superbe et les lumières qui illuminent l'obscurité n'ont rien à envier aux étoiles dans le ciel. Les rues sont toujours animées et les gens sont constamment en mouvement, même à cette heure-ci. On se croirait à New-York ou à Paris. Mais en mieux, bien mieux.

Un léger raclement de gorge me tire de mes pensées. C'est Père, bien sûr. Il est toujours aussi classe et imperturbable. Un homme aussi stoïque qu'une statue, mais au cœur si tendre. Je l'admire, le respecte et l'aime profondément et ce, depuis toute petite. Mon père est mon héros, comme bien des femmes je crois.

Il me fait signe de prendre place sur le divan en face de lui.

Une pointe d'hésitation se lit dans ses yeux, presque imperceptible. Elle disparaît presque aussitôt, elle n'a duré que quelques secondes. Mais c'est bien assez pour me faire douter, pour me rendre mal à l'aise.

« Hanabi...

- Oui, Père ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi et finalement ce sera Hinata qui me succédera à la tête de l'entreprise familiale à ma retraite.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Ses notes ont monté en flèche et elle a démontré une volonté à toute épreuve dernièrement. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle fréquente ce Sasuke, ta sœur rayonne de bonheur et elle a repris confiance en elle. Je suis tellement... fier d'elle.

- Père...

- Je sais que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai juré que par toi, mais maintenant c'est différent. C'est dans l'ordre des choses que ce soit l'aînée qui soit en charge de la multinationale. J'ai toujours refusé cette solution parce que je ne croyais pas qu'Hinata en serait capable. Je me suis trompé, et lourdement. Mon regard a changé sur elle, elle n'est plus cette enfant timide et faiblarde. Je suis désolé Hanabi de te l'annoncer aussi soudainement, je sais que ça te tenait à cœur... Mais c'est comme ça et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

Le choc de la nouvelle m'empêche de prononcer même un seul son. Une unique larme m'échappe et roule sur ma joue. Mes poings se serrent de colère et je tremble d'émotion. Je me lève brusquement et bouscule les serviteurs près des portes. Je cours à en perdre l'haleine, je cours sans savoir où je vais. Mais ce n'est pas important. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'enfuir. Affronter la réalité en face ? Accepter les faits ? Ce ne sont que des idioties. Pourquoi accepter quelque chose que je peux changer ?

Cheveux lâchés, longs et soyeux, tombant en cascade dans mon dos. Mascara, eye-liner, fard à paupières qui mettent en valeur mes grands yeux à l'éclat nacré. Un beau rouge à lèvres vif et voyant pour attirer le regard. Une robe courte pour montrer mes belles jambes élancées et des stilettos pour affiner ma silhouette. Ce soir, elle paiera. Oui, elle paiera. Pour m'avoir enlevé ce qui me revenait de droit.

La musique est lente, sensuelle, elle m'entraîne avec elle. Je me déhanche au rythme de la chanson. Je fais tourner les têtes, j'en suis consciente. Les mecs me lancent des regards suggestifs et les filles me regardent avec jalousie. Ils me veulent dans leur lit et elles veulent me ressembler. Les hommes sont tous à mes pieds. Mais moi, je n'en veux qu'un.

Après l'avoir repéré sur la piste de danse, je m'approche avec douceur de lui. Je me colle, m'accroche à son corps si près, si près. Je lui lance un regard aguicheur et prend un air insaisissable. Il répond à mes demandes silencieuses et m'enlace avec désir. Il me serre contre lui si fort qu'il m'empêche presque de respirer. Son souffle est chaud et saccadé dans mon cou. Ses mains sur mes hanches sont humides et elles tremblotent. Il en crève d'envie, le con. Il m'embrasse férocement, l'animal. Ça va, Sasuke, moi aussi je ne t'aime pas.

Je dépose un dernier baiser langoureux dans le creux de son cou et glisse ma main dans la sienne. J'entraîne le brun plus loin, vers un endroit bien spécifique. Nonchalamment, mes yeux s'attardent sur l'horloge au fond du couloir. Parfait.

Aussitôt rentrée dans la pièce, j'embrasse à pleine bouche Sasuke. Il me pousse contre le mur et enlève son haut. C'est là que tout déboule.

En un instant, nous sommes nus et déchaînés. Il enchaîne les râles et les soupirs au fur et à mesure que ses va-et-vient s'intensifient. Je fais semblant d'y prendre plaisir en simulant un orgasme. Je crie et gémis à la manière d'une actrice porno. Ce n'est que faux-semblant, mais ce connard n'y voit évidemment que du feu. Toujours centré sur son propre plaisir et jamais sur celui des autres. Je plains ma sœur pour avoir hérité d'un aussi mauvais coup !

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils se rapprochent. Une tête dans l'embrasure, puis un corps. Une main devant une bouche et des grands yeux écarquillés dans une expression de surprise. Un sac qui tombe et qui renverse son contenu sur le sol. Des larmes qui roulent librement sur une peau d'ivoire et un sourire qui s'affaisse. Et un cri, un seul. Ou plutôt un hurlement. Oui, un hurlement. Un hurlement horrible de souffrance. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur et le goût de la trahison qui teinte un visage de poupée.

Elle s'enfuit et moi je ris.

Je ris à m'en éclater la rate et m'écrase sur le parquet.

J'arrête de ricaner et regarde mon reflet dans le petit miroir tombé du sac de ma sœur.

Quand suis-je devenue aussi laide et haineuse ?

Je secoue la tête et accroche un sourire suffisant sur ma figure.

_Non._

Elle le méritait.

Vendredi soir, une semaine après que ma sœur ait « surpris » son imbécile de petit ami et moi en train de baiser.

Je fulmine intérieurement, car ma délicieuse vengeance n'a pas réellement porté fruit. Je voulais décrocher son sourire niais de son petit visage, mais rien n'y fait. Elle est toujours aussi lumineuse et précieusement chérie de Père. C'est ça qui me rend si furieuse. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle m'enlève la seule personne qui croyait en moi ? À l'école, les professeurs me trouvent idiote et me le font bien sentir et je n'arrive pas à faire partie du troupeau superficiel des étudiants ici.

'Toute façon, je les emmerde ces connards ! J'en ai rien à faire d'eux, ouais rien à faire ! Qu'ils aillent se foutre avec leurs remarques désobligeantes sur moi ! Et ouais, j'suis vulgaire et puis ?

Je m'appelle Hanabi Hyuga et un jour, ils paieront pour le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Ils seront tous à mes pieds et tenteront vainement de m'acheter. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Je les regarderai avec un air méprisant et les rejetterai cruellement. Ils récolteront ce qu'ils auront semé !

J'entends du bruit au-dessus de ma tête et me retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus des escaliers. C'est ma sœur qui descend doucement les marches, habillée d'une jolie robe scintillante. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombent magnifiquement sur ses épaules délicates. Et puis, ses yeux. Leur éclat brillant et nacré qui captive chaque personne qui croise son regard. Ses lèvres fines arborent une expression de joie. Pourquoi sourit-elle encore de cette façon après ce qui s'est passé ?

Furieuse, je serre les poings et affiche un air impassible.

« Hanabi, tu peux me donner mon bracelet à côté de toi ? Il devrait faire le plus bel effet chez les Uzumaki. Ils vont l'adorer ! » articule-t-elle en riant.

Je la toise et ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

« Hanabi, s'il te plait. »

Je ne fais rien. Absolument rien.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

Elle se rapproche de moi pour attraper son bijou tant voulu. Hinata me pousse légèrement pour me faire bouger.

Je n'arrive pas à supporter le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Ça me brûle, c'est insupportable.

Dans un élan de colère, je me jette sur elle et la plaque au sol. Elle n'offre aucune résistance sur le moment, trop surprise de ma réaction. Je m'assis à califourchon sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Je lève mon poing droit pour la frapper, mais je suis arrêtée dans mon geste par sa main qui saisit fermement mon poignet. C'est là que je vois trois petites entailles sur sa peau de porcelaine. Trois petites brisures rosées.

Choquée, je la lâche et me relève. Je titube, prise par des vertiges. J'ai envie de vomir et de mourir. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire un mot de plus. C'est ma faute. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je le sais.

Mais je peux encore faire quelque chose pour elle.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et me met à courir en direction de _sa _maison.

Je cogne comme une sauvage et on me répond peu de temps après.

C'est _lui_, torse nu et un air pervers sur le visage en me voyant.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, petite salope. Tu peux pas te passer de moi, hein ?

- Ta gueule, Sasuke ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! »

Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais il est interrompu par mon poing sur son petit visage suffisant.

Je lui ai collé le pain de sa vie.

Putain que ça fait du bien !

J'espère que ça lui fera mal pendant des semaines.

Je le toise d'un air moqueur. Je lui crache à la figure et m'écrie :

« Ça, c'était pour ma sœur ! T'es pitoyable et tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde, mais en fait t'es rien. Tu m'fais pitié. »

Je me retourne et pars sans regarder derrière moi. Arrivée à la maison, je prends ma sœur dans mes bras sans un mot et lui baise le front. Elle non plus, elle ne dit rien. Tout se passe dans le silence, mais nous comprenons tout. Pas besoin de parler, elle sait déjà que je regrette.

Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Nous n'étions pas des jumelles, mais c'était tout comme. Nous nous comprenions mutuellement, nous vivions au même rythme dansant. Jusqu'à ce que ma jalousie nous éloigne l'une de l'autre.

J'ai envie d'expier mes péchés maintenant et de retrouver cette complicité avec Hinata.

Doucement, je murmure un « Je t'aime » à ma sœur.

Ces trois mots précieux me font rire, ça fait si longtemps que je les ai prononcés.

Je t'aime, Hinata.


End file.
